Waiting on a Date
by radioactivealchemist
Summary: Fai/Kuro oneshot. Kurogane gets stood up and Fai does not want the wine to go to waste. Inspired by some official artwork.


Fai silently opened the door to the apartment with the practiced ease of one who is used to sneaking about; his plan was not to steal but to startle. However, the scene in front of him – Kurogane, reclining with eyes closed in the comfort of a deep leather chair, bow tie undone and shirt unbuttoned, with an open bottle of wine on the end table – caused him to quickly revise his plans. He shut the door, this time not bothering to be quiet about it.

Kurogane opened one eye and looked at him with only some slight annoyance.

"What's all this?" Fai asked, gesturing at him, and at the wine.

Kurogane gave an inarticulate grunt and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. "I _had_ a date," he said, "but I think I've been stood up."

Fai smiled – knowingly – but Kurogane wasn't looking at him. "And so, instead of going out to find out what happened to her, you're sitting here all..." he waved his hand again, "hot and bothered?"

"I'm not—" he began to protest, but then realized Fai's gaze was directed at his chest and that slight smile was not as mocking as it seemed. He didn't flush, merely gritted his teeth and looked away for a moment without bothering to reply.

"Well, if you're not busy, let's not let that wine go to waste," Fai suggested, and picked up the full glass off the end table, twisting his fingers around the stem.

"That's _my_ glass," Kurogane protested. Fai smiled, and downed half of it in one draught.

"It's full. You haven't even had any yet," he said with a flippant smile, and reached for the second, empty glass. "Here you go."

Kurogane snatched it from him with a muted growl and poured himself a glass; as he was about to set the bottle back down, Fai held out his own glass – almost empty, now – expectantly.

It was a contest of wills as they stared at each other, but only for a moment before Kurogane gave in with a sigh and filled Fai's glass up. "I don't know why I even bother," he said to no one in particular as he took a sip and rubbed his forehead.

"There, there," Fai said in a conciliatory manner as he slid on to the arm of the chair and reached around to pat Kurogane's opposite shoulder. "She obviously doesn't know what an amazing person you are, or she would never have left you hanging."

Though he said it with a straight face, Kurogane highly doubted Fai's sincerity. He shrugged off Fai's hand and replied, "Something more important probably came up."

"Whatever could be more important than _you_?" Fai said, and this time his insincerity was as obvious as the exaggerated expression of surprise on his face. Kurogane glared; Fai descended into a fit of giggles and fell off the arm of the chair – backwards, into Kurogane's lap.

"Cut that out," Kurogane growled, holding his glass high so Fai's flailing wouldn't knock it out of his grasp. "You're going to spill that. Either drink it, put it down, or let _me_ drink it."

Fai grinned up lazily at him and showed no indication of wanting to get up from his position. "Okay, you drink it," he replied magnanimously, and brought his glass up to Kurogane's lips. Kurogane took it with his free hand and finished it off, then sat the glass down and took a drink from the glass in his other hand.

"Are you going to get off of me, or what?" he demanded, but he didn't try to push Fai off. He knew better than that. Fai rearranged himself, bringing himself up to a sitting position perched atop Kurogane's knees, and – quite without warning – hooked his left arm around Kurogane's neck and drew him in for a kiss.

Kurogane froze and Fai, encouraged by this non-action, pressed the palm of his right hand against Kurogane's bare chest, splaying his fingers over bare skin and pushing aside the fabric of his shirt.

"What. The. Fuck?" Kurogane choked out as Fai broke the kiss.

"Fuck?" Fai repeated mischievously as he tilted his head and smiled, and this time Kurogane did blush. He opened his mouth to protest but words failed him, and Fai took the opportunity to engage him in another – more heated, this time – entanglement of lips, tongue, and teeth. Fai's hand drifted south, fingers exploring the dips and curves of his abs, until they reached the top of his cummerbund and stopped, plucking at the slippery satin. Fai's mouth left his and moved up his jaw line.

"I want. To blow you. Is that. Okay?" Fai asked quietly, each pause punctuated by a kiss until he reached Kurogane's ear and breathed the last word into it.

"_Yes_," Kurogane almost hissed, his throat tight. He wasn't sure at what point in all this he'd gotten aroused, or at what point his free hand had wandered from the arm of the chair to the small of Fai's back; all he knew was that the glass in his other hand needed to go away. Fai seemed to know this, because he leaned back and unwrapped his left arm from Kurogane's neck, and plucked the glass from his fingers, then finished off the last drops of it himself. Kurogane watched as he tilted his head back, exposing his neck; watched as his tongue darted out from between his lips to lick the last drops off the edge of the glass.

He didn't try to place the glass on the side table, merely dropped it into the bucket next to the bottle where it clinked against it and sank into the mostly-melted ice, already forgotten. Eyes half-closed, Fai licked his lips and descended on Kurogane's again, hand sliding back up his chest and throat, fingers behind his ear and thumb stroking his jaw. His hand – the one which had been holding the glass – had made its way down to Fai's thigh, but now Fai twisted around, bringing one leg over Kurogane's to straddle his lap, pinning him to the chair. Kurogane's hands were on Fai's hips now, and his grip tightened as Fai's mouth began its slow descent from his mouth, down his neck, across his clavicle, trailing wet kisses down his chest and stomach until he couldn't bend and further and he slid backwards off Kurogane's lap and the chair to kneel on the floor in front of him.

He kept going, pausing only to reach around Kurogane and attempting to untie the cummerbund, but after about thirty seconds gave up and broke the spell by looking up at Kurogane and demanding, "How the hell do you get this thing off?"

In other circumstances Kurogane might have laughed at the sheer stupidity of the situation, but between the wine and his arousal his thoughts were a little muddled so he merely stared at Fai for a few pounding heartbeats and then reached back to undo it himself. Clumsy as his fingers were, he got it off where Fai could not and cast it aside quickly to focus on other things such as Fai's fingers which were already working at undoing the catch and fly of his pants.

Kurogane didn't last more than a minute; there was a reason he'd been trying to get a date, after all. He didn't give Fai any warning, so he wasn't sure if he came in Fai's mouth or not, but it didn't matter to him; he didn't look down, just leaned back and closed his eyes and breathed, and worked at separated his clenched, sweaty fingers from the leather.

When he opened them again, Fai was standing, pouring some more wine – not even half a glass – which he took a mouthful of and swished it around in his mouth while wearing a thoughtful expression. Kurogane took the opportunity to tuck himself back into his pants, suddenly self-conscious.

Fai swallowed, and picked up the bottle again, holding it up and examining it to see how much was left. He set down his own glass and fished the other out of the bucket, filled it, and then tipped the last few drops into his own before setting down the bottle and holding Kurogane's glass out to him.

"Shouldn't let it go to waste," he said with the barest wisp of a smile, and Kurogane took it while doing his best to avoid meeting Fai's half-closed eyes. He drank it down more quickly than he should have, then got up and mumbled some half-hearted excuse as he turned and headed towards his bedroom. He hadn't heard or noticed Fai following him, but he did notice when he paused to fumble with the doorknob and Fai was suddenly pressed up against his side, something not-so-innocent poking his hip.

"You didn't think I was done with you, did you?" Fai whispered in his ear. "I don't just hand out favors." He stepped back, to give Kurogane some breathing room, then tilted his head and smiled the same mischievous smile as earlier. He didn't have to say it for Kurogane to get the message.


End file.
